slipdown_vs_raw_is_johnnyfandomcom-20200214-history
PPV info
MANAGER MODE CALENDER This FAQ is to help you get through General Manager Mode. This will prepair you for upcoming Pay-Per-Views, Match Types, etc. I hope that this does infact help you. APRIL General Manager Mode starts in April. If you play as Raw, you will begin on Monday, April 1st. If you play as SmackDown!, you will begin Friday, April 5th. For each Raw or SmackDown! you do, you can have up to six matches, and two promo's. The first Pay-Per-View will be Backlash, a Raw only PPV. This PPV will take place on April 28th, so you will have 27 days to start fueds between the Superstars, and prepair for matches at Backlash as well. Backlash allows up to six matches. MAY Judgment Day, a SmackDown! only PPV, takes place on May 26th. Judgment Day allows up to six matches. JUNE Vengeance, a Raw only PPV, takes place on June 30th. Vengeance allows up to six matches. JULY The Great American Bash, a SmackDown! only PPV, takes place on July 28th. The GAB allows up to six matches. AUGUST SummerSlam, a Raw & SmackDown! PPV, takes place on August 18th. SummerSlam allows up to six matches - three Raw, and three SmackDown! The show with the most fans before the PPV, will recieve the main event spot. SEPTEMBER Unforgiven, a Raw only PPV, takes place on September 22nd. Unforgiven allows up to six matches. OCTOBER No Mercy, a SmackDown! only PPV, takes place on October 13th. No Mercy allows up to six matches. NOVEMBER Taboo Tuesday, a Raw only PPV, takes place on November 3rd. Taboo Tuesday allows up to six matches Survivor Series, a Raw & SmackDown! PPV, takes place on November 24th. It allows up to two Raw matches, and two SmackDown! Matches. Also, there is a SmackDown! vs. Raw Buried Alive match as the main event. The winner gets the number 30 spot in the Royal Rumble. DECEMBER Armageddon, a SmackDown! only PPV, takes place on December 22nd. Armageddon allows up to six matches. JANUARY New Years Revolution, a Raw only PPV, takes place on January 5th. NYR allows up to six matches. Royal Rumble, a Raw and SmackDown! PPV, takes place on January 26th. Royal Rumble allows up to two Raw matches, and two SmackDown! Matches. It also features the Royal Rumble match, which has 15 Raw vs. 15 SmackDown! Superstars. The winner of the Royal Rumble gets the main event spot at WrestleMania 21. FEBRUARY No Way Out, a SmackDown! only PPV, takes place on February 23rd. No Way Out allows up to six matches. MARCH WrestleMania 21, a Raw & SmackDown! PPV, takes place on March 30th. WrestleMania allows one Raw Match, and one SmackDown! Match. It also features three SmackDown! vs. Raw matches. Whoever wins the best two out of three of those matches, gets to pick one person from their Roster, who cannot be traded during the draft. Also, the person with the most fans at the end of GM Mode, will recieve the GM of the year Trophy, and will get to pick one Superstar from the other Brands Roster, for their own Roster.